The objective would be to predict health changes in older adults using four classes of variables: Losses (including attachment-deaths, non-attachment bereavement, and non-bereavement losses); Resource Moderators (including psychological, social, and environmental resources) that would mediate the effects of bereavement and losses; Time, also as a mediator of bereavement; and Health Changes, health status measured over at least two points in time, before and after losses. The design would be prospective with comprehensive pre-bereavement measures. Data previously collected from over 3,000 older adults aged 55 and older, generally representative of that aged population in Kentucky, would be analyzed. Respondents were interviewed up to five times at six month intervals. At each wave, multiple measures were taken of health and mental health, of a range of resources (psychological, social, material, medical services), and of stressful life events occurring during the previous six months. Al measures had been pre-tested on older adults. In the first phase, three general study questions would be examined: Do losses affect health changes of older adults? Which resources are most effective in the adaptation process? Are there sex and age differences in the effects of losses on health changes? Specific questions within these topics would be studied. In the second phase, a formal Health Prediction Model would be specified and tested. The findings from analyses on the first three questions would be used to develop the model. In the third phase, patterns over more extended time patterns would be studied to describe the course of bereavement and possible precursors to successful adaptation. Over 640 subjects had three or more post-bereavement interviews, nearly 300 had three or more pre-bereavement interviews. To be eligible for study in the first two phases, subjects would have to have both a pre-loss interview and a post-loss interview. Of these subjects, 145 had attachment-death losses (death of spouse, child, or parent); 1,116 had non-attachment bereavements (death of friend, sibling, or grandchild); 676 had nonbereavement losses; 202 had no losses.